


Fashion Punks, Who Cares.

by scratches



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Punk Rocker [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Punk, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Music, Punk, Punk Rock, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Tour manager darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from tour with Clint "monkey arms" Barton and his vaudeville act, Darcy finds herself sucked into the forefront of the Brooklyn punk community even though she gives no fucks about studded leather jacks, combat boots, overstyled hair, and excessive tattoos while working at the cafe her uncle owns between tours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cafe Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have a vague idea of where this is going, updates will be sporadic, but there is actually a plot. Which is kind of exciting. As always this is unrelated to all the other works in James "Bucky" Barnes Is A Punk Rocker, but a complete head cannon i can't stop thinking about. I have given it a look through a fw times so, i am sure there are mistakes, and if you see them, please leave a comment letting me know i hope you enjoy it. I haven't forgot about my other works either.Chapters will be fast and to the point and very dialogue heavy.

Wanda is brewing three different pots of tea when she looks at Darcy and asks, “How was tour?” 

Darcy’s hip is leaning against the end of the counter as she watches her coworker measure tea leaves into the center of the pot. “Absolutely ridiculous.” She laughs loudly and it echos across the small cafe. “Make sure I tell you about the time Clint convinced me that getting naked with the rest of the sideshow was a good idea.”

The sound of Wanda’s laughter is covered as the bell above the heavy wooden door chimes. Darcy looks over at the newcomer and smirks.

“No, Darcy, he is trouble.” Wanda says as she moves behind her to bring the teapots to the customers’ table. 

“You promise?” Wanda hip checks Darcy into the counter and mutters something in Sokovian that sounds like an insult. 

Her eyes look him up and down and assess him. Scuffed black boots, ripped black jeans with obscure band patches holding pieces together, a sleeveless washed out black metal band t-shirt that was unreadable under a studded jean vest, tattoos crawling up his arms, scruffed beard, and black hair that fell into his eyes: the kind of guy Darcy had seen a thousand times at hundreds of shows across the United States and Canada. He approaches the counter with a few pieces of paper in his hands. Darcy leans on her forearms as he cocks a hip against the counter and assesses her in her low cut floral dress. “And how can I help you,” Darcy looks down at his chest and then back up to his piercing blue eyes, “Sick  
Leviathan shirt.”

She watches as his eyes move from her face, to her chest, and back up to meet her eyes. “Just askin’ if I can post a flier in the window.” He slides it across the counter so she can give it a look over.

Darcy looks down at it and smirks, she has already known about the show, but is happy to see it booked with a killer line-up. 

 

__**  
**S.H.I.E.L.D(who the fuck are these spooks?)  
Thor and the warriors 3 (Muscles and shredding)  
Captain America and the Howling Commandos (Back from the fucking dead!) 

**At Tower de Avengers.  
** Ask a punk.  


 

Of course. Darcy’s smile widens.”Yeah, I think there is a spot in the window for you.” She reaches under the counter and pulls out the double sided tape before putting it on the poster and pushing it back towards him. 

“You should check the show out.” He says before palming the tape. 

“Maybe.” Darcy stands straight and levels him with a flirty gaze, red lips still turned up at the corners. “You need a beverage?”

“Just coffee, black.” Darcy is not surprised at the order, nor is she surprised when he turns and swaggers to the window, knowing exactly how good his ass looks in his jeans.

“Coffee, black.” Wanda’s voice in low and growly behind her. “I will tell you, trouble follows him.”

“Same kind of trouble that followed you and Piet?” Darcy grabs a cup and puts it under the single brew clover machine and presses the brew button. 

“Something worse.” Wanda is all billowy black layers and dark makeup as she glides around the shop. “You have that look, and no matter what I say will make a difference, just know he traveled with a rough crowd.”

The coffee machine sputters at the end of the brewing process as Darcy replies, “Strucker?”

“Hydra.”

“Fuck.” Darcy sees it now as he walks back to the counter. There is a long silver scar running from his left wrist, cutting through numerous tattoos and continuing on under his vest. She tries not to let her eyes linger too long so she grabs the coffee and snaps a lid onto the top. Her hand pushes long dark curls behind her ear before she turns back around, pastes a smile on, and slides the coffee to him. “On the house, stranger.”

“I’ve been coming here for years, doll,” his deep voice make her toes curl in her keds, “ain’t seen you before.”

“Maybe you just didn’t notice me, sir.” Her voice is playful and flirtatious as she picks up the tape and tosses it between her hands. He brings the coffee to his lips and takes a sip of the liquid. His tongue chases an errant drop, her eyes follow it. Darcy holds in the urge to lick her own lips by biting her lip shut.

“I guess not.” She sees his lips turned up at the corners behind his coffee mug. “So, you need directions?” Darcy raises a brow high behind her glasses. “To the show.”

“I’ll be alright.” Darcy feels Wanda hovering behind her left shoulder.

“Barnes.” Her voice is cold.

She sees the moment his shoulders tense as he notices Wanda for the first time. Their eyes narrow at one another. Darcy hears Wanda hiss. “Maximoff.” 

“Whoa, back up this discontent bus, folks. We are a family friendly place. Smiles on.” Darcy says brightly between the two of them. The door chimes behind Barnes and Darcy welcomes the newcomer to the cafe. 

Wanda is leaning over the counter and snarling in Sokovian. Barnes snaps something back in the guttural language before he addresses Darcy, “Hope to see you at the show, doll.” He has the audacity to wink in her direction before turning with his coffee and moving out of the shop.

Darcy asks the new customer, someone bland, wearing khakis and a brightly colored polo with matching boat shoes, what he would like today. As her hands move through the motions of brewing a latte and serving a bagel in a to-go bag, she raises her brows and silently questions her.

“You could say we have a history.” Her reply is short and heavily accented. “He usually doesn’t come into the cafe while Pietro and I are here, usually turns and walks away.” Darcy places the order on the counter, wishes the customer a good day before turning back to Wanda. “Covering for Daisy probably impacted his coffee routine.”

Darcy wants to know more about their history and why exactly they disliked each other. It is put to the back burner as a young soccer teams walks in with their coach behind them, excited about getting a victory meal. She turns her attention to the children and by the end of her taking and serving the orders, Darcy completely forgets about the tense interaction between Barnes and Wanda.


	2. Darcy Fuckin' Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out that everyone knows Darcy Fuckin' Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told via bucky. I'll probably bounce between the two of them.
> 
> quick and dirty. dialogue heavy. I'm setting up the plot here, trust me....

 

When Bucky and Darcy’s light eyes finally meet, Darcy has half a bottle of vodka dangling from her left hand and is being held up by Sif, the Swedish bassist of Thor and the Warriors 3. They both are laughing over something the drummer is gesturing wildly about. Bucky is nudged by his friend, the recently returned Steve Rogers. Steve snaps his fingers in front of Bucky’s face before he gains his full attention. “Who you looking at, Buck?”

“What do you mean, who am I looking at?” Bucky turns his head and eyes his childhood friend.

Steve tips a beer at him. “You got that look.” He pauses. “That look you get when there is a lady involved but you haven’t made a move yet.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” Bucky lifts his beer to his lip with his left arm and takes a deep swig.

“Yeah you do, jerk.” Steve laughs deeply before he scratches his beard. “Who’s the dame? Someone I know and that is why you are keeping it under wraps?”

“I ain’t ever seen her around, actually.” Bucky states as he turns bodily towards his friend. “Met her at the cafe coup’la weeks ago.”

Steve peers around his friend in the direction that Bucky was staring in. “Sif?” 

“The other one.” His eyes light up as Steve smiles widely at him. “The curvy one with the glasses.” 

Steve’s free hand claps him on the shoulder as he laughs again. “How haven’t you met Darcy Fuckin’ Lewis before.”

“Language Cap.” Bucky says automatically, the ongoing joke spills out.

“Nah, s’how she introduced herself to me years ago.” Steve is thoughtful for a moment. “I guess I can see how y’all would have never met.” A power chord is being strummed over the too loud PA system. The crowd ignores it. “She’s been on and off tour for a few years. Before that, you know, you were...uh not around, and before that, I think she was still at Culver.”

“Doesn’t Thor’s girlfriend… didn’t she go there?” Bucky thinks that at one point, over a growler of meade Thor had mentioned it.

“She was a _professor_. Think that was where her and Darcy met. Darcy was her…. admin assistant.”

“Ah.”

Steve nudges him again, their leather clad shoulders jostle and battle of dominance. “You should talk to her. She’s…” Stever searches for the right word, “lively.”

They turn back to watch her jump on the drummer’s shoulders and spill some of the clear liquid down his throat. “That’s the truth.”

More power chords rip through the PA before people start moving to the area where the band set their gear up. The band is dressed in black office suits and dark sunglasses, their instruments are just as dark as their suits. A fast set of riffs echos before the drummer kicks the bass drum and slaps the high hat. 

“No one actually knows who is in this band,” Steve states, his voice louder than before so he can be heard over the band. “Someone approached Thor a few months before this show was even on the radar. Someone knew that we had been practicing.”

“No one even knew you were back in the area until… until we started to promote the show.” 

“They’re spooks.” Steve nodded and listen to the deep guttural vocals of the dark haired woman at the front as a dark wave-y sound echo through the warehouse space. 

There’s a woman pushing her way between Steve and Bucky. Bucky looks down as he watches the barista weave her arm around Steve’s slim waist. He places his arm around her shoulder before she wraps her arm, the one with the bottle of vodka, around his waist. He feels some of the vodka spill out of the bottle and soak into his black jeans. 

“She’s spooky.” He hears Dracy say loudly to Steve.

“Spookiest woman around.”

“Maria is pukey-spooky.”

“You tellin’ me who know who S.H.I.E.L.D. is?” Steve’s voice is amused.

She pulls Bucky closer to her. More of her vodka soaks into his jeans and spreads across the side of thigh. “I just don’t know your boy here.” There’s a hiccup. “He wasn’t around when I saw your band for the first time.”

“He was away.” Steve said.

“You went away.”

“I’m back though.”

“Have a vodka, Steve.” Her arm unwinds around his waist and she holds the vodka up to his friend.

“I’m gonna take your vodka.” Steve pulls the bottle from her fingers.

“Good. I vodka’d too hard, show just started.” She hiccups again. Bucky looks down and watches her purple sequined top reflect the light as her shoulders shake.

“Gotta take it easy, doll.”

“Drunk. Darcy. Doll.” She leans her head against his chest and looks up at him. “My hair’s stuck on your spikes.” She starts pulling away and pulls her dark hair out from the spikes. “I like pukey-spooky Maria.”

“I’m not surprised.” Steve is laughing now. “You know everyone.”

“‘Cept your boy here.” She wags her eyebrows at him.

“‘Cept my boy.” Steve hands her vodka off to the surprisingly present Tony Stark, the owner of the building. 

He feels her tap his ass with a firm hand before winking and moving away from the two of them back to Sif’s side.

“Who the fuck is she, Steve.”

“Darcy Fuckin’ Lewis.” Steve shrugs before laughing.

They both turn their attention to pukey-spooky Maria growling into the microphone and her band’s heavy bass rumbling behind her.

The band doesn’t introduce themselves. They don’t introduce any of their songs. When they finish, they pack their gear into a black tinted SUV without a license plate and drive off in the direction of New Jersey, or the direction Bucky suspects is New Jersey.

By the time he is done smoking a cigarette with Jim Morita, Thor and the Warriors 3 are set up. Darcy and Jane Foster are standing towards the side heads bent together as they watch the band slowly test their gear.

“You aren’t subtle, Barnes.” Natasha stands next to him, Darcy’s vodka in her hand.

“Not try’n’ta be.” He stands a little straighter.

“You should give her your number.”

“Dame like that don’t like guys like me.” 

“What? You afraid to take a chance because she wears floral dress, keds, and isn’t a walking advertisement for one thousand bands?” She takes a swig of the vodka. “She’s not 33.” She snorts, “Should have known the moment she introduced herself as 33.”

Her arm rests on his left, he can almost feel his scar burning. “She’s not the kind of girl to play dress up.”

Bucky takes the vodka from her hand and takes his own swig. “Where she come from, anyway.”

Natasha narrows her eyes at him and smirks. She knows something he doesn’t. “Philly.”

He snorts under his breath, “Well, that explains it.”

Bucky _likes_ Thor and the Warriors 3. He thinks that their heavy shreds and truly epic ballads about battles in a foreign land are great. He’s pretty sure they are influenced by tales of the Norse gods, whom they are all, coincidentally, named after. Sometimes, if they are playing in a barn, Thor’s brother will come and light smoke bombs and fireworks off. The band is non-pulsed by his actions every time. 

Thankfully, Bucky doesn’t see him tonight.

It is a quick and loud set, the crowd is pushing each other around. He keeps his eyes on the two small women. Bucky and Natasha hold their bodies straight and still. It is something they had picked up while...away. “She’ll be fine.” Natasha snorts before she walks towards the direction that he had last seen Tony Stark. 

Thor wraps his set up, and on the last note, Bucky starts moving towards his gear. An arm grasps his coat and turns him around. Darcy is looking up at him. Her blue eyes are big and round. Her red lips are red and parted. He is staring at them as she licks them. She pulls him down and crashes her lips against his. “Barnes.”

“Darcy.” He leans away from he before she lets go of his arm and moves to stand next to Jane and Tony Stark. 

A hand claps him on his shoulder. “Darcy Fuckin’ Lewis for ya.” Steve laughs pushes him towards their gear.

Setting up, playing, and tearing down is always a blur. Tonight, well tonight Bucky could feel the time stretching as he watched Darcy get pushed around the crowd, her top bouncing light around the room. At one point, she hands him an unopened beer as Steve is talking to the crowd, giving them a bullshit reason as to why he had been away from Brooklyn. Their hands linger together before he cracks the beer, his half broken guitar hangs from his shoulder, digging into his bare shoulders. He watches a she notices a bead of sweat slides down his chest. Darcy winks at him just as he notices Jane grabbing her arm and pulling her away from him. 

Jim Morita is counting in the next song. Bucky puts the sweating beer in front of his cab, catches Steve’s eye, rolls his,and steps on a pedal before strumming fast into the next song.


End file.
